


that golden hair

by gryffindorstark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kind of a slow burn, Maybe - Freeform, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot With Porn, Smut, but not really, kind of enemies to friends to lovers, sansa can see right through it, scary jaime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorstark/pseuds/gryffindorstark
Summary: modern au where jaime is a family friend that's very distant from others and sansa wants to know why.





	that golden hair

*sansa's pov*

the dinner party was ending and slowly people started to disperse but i noticed that a certain golden-haired man is nowhere to be seen so i went to look for him, i don't know why i'm so intrigued by this mysterious man but i have to know about him. 

i was walking outside until i found him sitting by himself in the gazebo that's about 20 feet away from the house, so what do i do? i go and see that he's drinking a beer with multiple empty ones on the floor, i took a minute to look at him and my god, he's so handsome. have i never noticed this before? the moonlight makes him look so angel-like, strong jaw with flowing gold locks and that's when he noticed me. "what are you doing here sansa" it wasn't a question, more of a statement and his speech wasn't even slurred considering how many beers he drank. "i would ask you the same thing jaime, and also how are you not drunk?" i gave him a quizzical look with my eyes and looking at his..well they looked empty, we just stared at each other until he stood up and tried to walk away from me, i blocked his path, crossed my arms and said "i asked you a question", he tilted his head and said the exact same thing to me, which was fair so i answered "i came looking for you because i noticed you weren’t at the party and i also want to know why do you distance yourself from everybody?" his eyes turned dark and grabbed me, i couldn't help but scream beacuse i was not expecting it "JAIME, what are you doing let me go" he answered me with anger in his voice and it didn't scare me for some reason " you want to know why i distance myself? who do you think you are? you know nothing of me so why should i entertain you?" the fact he said that with so much hate when i just wanted to try and help made me mad "i just thought you may have wanted someone to talk to, YOU ASSHOLE" and he released his grip a little, giving me enough to turn around and walk away but he grabbed my arm once again.

"you don't want to help me, you just want to know my business and spread it all over town", with your free hand you slapped him, the fact that he didn't even know you personally and was spitting all of these hurtful things made me feel awful, he was shocked by that action and just looked at me as if he was the victim in this scenario, rage took over me and i started yelling whatever came out of my mouth. 

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME JAIME LANNISTER SO THE FACT YOU THINK I WOULD WANT TO HURT SOMEONE FOR FUN IS BEYOND ME AND YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! I AM NOT LIKE YOUR FAMILY WHO TAKE PLEASURE IN SEEING PEOPLE HURT, so why don't you just stay here alone and drink away your sorrows". 

with that i walked away, leaving jaime in the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> here’s another fanfic with one of my favorite GOT ships JAIMSA, let me know if i should continue because i have an idea of how to write this.


End file.
